


Questions and Answers

by lasairfhiona



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-07
Updated: 2012-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 14:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mac has questions and he doesn't necessarily have the answers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questions and Answers

His life was made up of questions. His job alone asked questions, many he didn't want to speculate on. They just clouded the facts. And he needed the facts to lead them to the answers to find more facts to bring closure for the families of the victims. He couldn't get mired in the whys of the act.

The whys never got answered. He knew that from experience. Every time he looked at the footprint of where the twin towers stood he'd asked why.

Why did they hate us so much?

Why did Claire go back inside?

His mind knew the answers. He understood the ideological difference and the arrogance was why they hated us. He knew the reason why Claire went back inside. He would have done the same thing. People needed help.

It didn't matter, however, that his head and his gut knew the answer. It was his heart that asked and for that there would never be answers to those questions.


End file.
